The Johannes Winters Party
by Ancisace
Summary: What happened when Nana, Saki and Mio held a Johannes Winters party? (contains swearing and sexual references) *COMPLETE*
1. Arriving

The Johannes Winters party is another Ancisace Grandia Fic. Contains implied Yuri (F/F), implied sex, occasional bad language, homophobia, sex toys, axes, Cross-dressing bulls, peeping toms, stupidity and nose picking! (hey, this is one of my Milda fics. You were expecting maybe Chekov? :p)  
  
Standard warning #438543: I do not own any of the characters of Grandia, or the name Grandia. I do own this really cool mouse mat though, look…  
  
(The name Johannes Winters bears no relation to the adult products vendor Ann Summers, and should not be implied)  
  
If you really feel the need to sue me: good luck. I'm not really a person. I'm actually a monkey, chained to a computer until I randomly type out the complete works of Shakespeare.  
  
The Johannes Winters Party  
  
  
  
Milda's House:  
  
Milda: Honey Bunch?  
  
Darlin: Yeah, sugar?  
  
Milda: You wouldn't mind if lil' ol' me went to a party would you?  
  
Darlin: 'Course not, Sweetness. Where is it?  
  
Milda: *mutters* Nana, Saki and Mio's house  
  
Darlin: WHAT? the two dykes and the freak-geek in the glasses!? You know I want you to stay away from them!  
  
Milda: Aww, c'mon! Y'all KNOW I can take care of myself.  
  
Darlin: Oh all right. But you tell me if they try anything.  
  
Milda kisses Darlin  
  
  
  
Milda: thanks Honey, 'preciate it!  
  
Milda leaves. Darlin Looks thoughtful  
  
Darlin (to himself): Hmmm. With the purty lady out of the house, I guess there's time for another purty lady to show up before she gets back…Haw Haw haw!  
  
Darlin runs upstairs to the temple of pink that is the bedroom  
  
Meanwhile, in Feena's tent:  
  
Feena: Justin? I'm going to a party at The Three Sargeant's house. Don't wait up!  
  
Justin: *suspicious* What sort of party?  
  
Feena: It's a Johannes Winters party…  
  
Justin: Really? Have fun…  
  
Feena: Let me get this straight. I'm going to a Johannes Winters party, at the home of a pair of open lesbians, and you don't mind?  
  
Justin: Of course not. I trust you…  
  
Feena: Awww, thank you!  
  
Feena gives Justin a peck o the cheek, and runs out happily. She pauses to grab her purse, and then continues on her way. Justin makes sure she's gone, and then runs off into town. Rapp is in Chang's café, wolfing down cheese toasties and exploring his right nostril with one finger.  
  
Justin: Hey, we got the chance of a lifetime!  
  
Rapp: This better be good. I think a cockroach laid eggs up my nose…  
  
Justin: You know how you always wondered what went on at a Johannes Winters party?  
  
Rapp: No way!  
  
Justin: Oh yeah. And guess who's hosting?  
  
Rapp: How should- Your kidding? If you're shitting me…  
  
Justin: Seriously. And I know how to get us in so we can spy on them.  
  
Rapp: Really? If you do I'm your friend for life!  
  
Justin: Just one problem. We gotta take Plank with us?  
  
Rapp: Shit! Can't we leave Gadwin in the mental hospital?  
  
Justin: Trust me: we need him…  
  
Rapp: Nuts!  
  
Meanwhile (yes, I know a lot of stuff is happening at the same time), over at the house of the three Sargeants…  
  
Nana: I can't wait for this party!  
  
Saki: Yeah, I can't wait to test out all these "relationship aids" *waggles her eyebrows at Nana, who giggles*  
  
Mio: You guys better leave the stock alone. We're selling this stuff to pay the rent, remember? According to my calculations, we can't get rid of this crap if its got…you two all over it. Do I make myself clear!?  
  
Nana and Saki: Right Mio. We won't touch it. We got enough toys anyway…  
  
Mio: *Mutters* I wish to god I could afford the deposit for my own place…  
  
Mio: I'm going back to the store to pick up the stuff. I don't wasn't sticky fingermarks on anything when I get back, understand?  
  
Mio leaves. Nana and Saki glance at each other.  
  
Nana: C'mon, she'll never notice…  
  
Saki: but Mio said-  
  
Nana: Who died and made HER boss?  
  
Saki: Yeah, and its not like we don't wash our hands afterwards…  
  
Nana: So, lets just borrow this *picks up an 8" strap on rubber dildo* and, we can be done before she gets back  
  
Saki: Better wash it when we're done.  
  
Nana: Of course! She hasn't noticed what we do with her balloon pump yet, has she?  
  
Nana takes a giggling Saki by the hand and leads her into the bedroom, clutching the purple fake phallus in the other. The room is quiet for a few minutes, with only the muffled sounds of passion from the next room disturbing the silence. Suddenly there is a faint scraping sound, coming from the window. Shall we take a look? Looking through the window, we can see fingers scrabbling with the window. Following these brown arms to the shoulders, and then to the café, we see it is Rapp, opening the window  
  
Rapp: Tell the plank to lift me a bit higher. I've almost got it!  
  
Justin kicks Gadwin in the side of his head  
  
Justin: Up!  
  
Gadwin: Training Is Important!  
  
Justin: Whatever.  
  
Rapp holds onto the window sill with one hand for balance, and picks his nose with the other. He checks the room, and sees nobody about.  
  
Rapp: Okay, the coast is clear.  
  
Rapp climbs into the room, and helps Justin climb up.  
  
Justin: What about Gadwin?  
  
Rapp leans out of the window and says "Look, a little girl walking around without her parents!" Gadwin grins, and then runs off after the kid.  
  
Justin: You did tell him that he's really chasing a dog?  
  
Rapp: Must've slipped my mind. We'd better find a place to hide.  
  
Justin: Yeah, by the sound of it the dykes are nearly finished  
  
Shouts of pleasure come from the next room  
  
Rapp: That cupboard looks good. Lets hide in here!  
  
Justin is inspecting a "DonkyDong" with an expression of horror and bewilderment  
  
Justin: Please god, let this be a self defence weapon  
  
Rapp: *grins* More like a self abuse weapon. Kinda makes you feel redundant, doesn't it?  
  
Justin: Someone's coming!  
  
Justin drops the horrible thing and dives into the cupboard, followed by Rapp who shuts the door. They peak through holes in the wood, watching the door. It pushed open by somebody in Military sneakers.  
  
Mio: Guys, little help? *gasp* According to my calculations this box is really heavy!  
  
The DonkyDong falls off of the table and onto the floor. It rolls effortlessly into the path of Mio, who does not notice it until she places a foot upon it, falls over backwards and has 20 pounds of sex toys and costumes land on her chest. The box splits, and forms a heap on her face and chest, making it look like a scene from one of the more extreme hentai animes. She climbs out from under the pile, groaning and cursing. Spotting the vibrator, she picks it up and glares at the sweaty fingerprints on the offending object.  
  
  
  
Mio: I told them to leave the stuff ALONE!  
  
Mio stomps over to Nana and Saki's room and throws open the door. From where they are hiding, Rapp and Justin can't see what's going on. However, the noises from the other room give them hints.  
  
Saki: Oh yeah! Oh- MIO!? You weren't meant to be back yet!  
  
Nana: Can't we get a little privacy?  
  
Mio: I told you to leave the stuff alone!  
  
Saki: We did!  
  
Mio: Oh yes? Then how come this has got fingerprints on?  
  
Saki: Uh…  
  
Mio? And what's that in Nana's hand and in your…*cough* I mean, in you?  
  
Nana: Well…  
  
Mio: We have to pay for what we can't sell! Go wash your hands, and then clean make sure the merchandise is spotless! The party is going to be starting in ten minutes!  
  
While Nana and Saki cleaned up and got cleaned up, Mio uncorked the first bottle of wine, and poured herself a generous glass. And then she had another, and another.  
  
Justin: She's gonna be off her face if she keeps that up  
  
Rapp: *whispers* Shh! The guests are arriving!  
  
It was Milda, Feena, Liete and Sue, clutching a bottle of wine each.  
  
Milda: Y'all startin' the party without us?  
  
Mio: Ach-accordin' To m' calculashuns, ahm perfickly shober…  
  
Liete: That is strange. You do not appear sober. And the empty wine bottle on the table contradicts that hypothesis. Is it a pleasurable phenomena, this "drunkenness"?  
  
Rapp: *whispers* Oh, the girls are gonna hold a drunken Johannes Winters Party? This is gonna be great! Better keep an eye on Feena, Juss… *winks*  
  
Justin: *whispers* I trust Feena  
  
As the party began, Justin kept an eye on her carefully anyway. Just in case…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Of Drunks And Drunkeness

UThe Johannes Winters Party  
By Ancisace/U   
Standard Warning #52345: All characters in this story are the property of their respective owners  
I don't own the company that made this game or any of their characters. I do own this really cool optical mouse. It was only £5 , and it looks good, doesn't it?

If you want to try and sue me, then good luck. I am not a real person. I am actually a computer game character, brought to life by a remarkable (and quite frankly ridiculous) chain of events and therefore impossible to sue.

This fic is rated R for occasional bad language and frequent non descriptive sexual references.

Chapter Two: Of Drunks And Drunkeness

_The guests sit in chairs in the living room. Justin and Rapp have a clear view from their hiding place in a cupboard _

Mio: Nana! Shaki ! Get yah arshes in 'ere. Th' party'sh 'bout t' shtart! Dun-Dun make meh c-c-come in there!

_Nana and Saki walk in from the bedroom, looking disheveled. They glance at Mio, and observe the bloodshot eyes and the slight swaying. They reach the obvious conclusion..._

Nana: *whispers to Saki* According to MY calculations, Darling Mio is a little drunk...

Feena: Whats that greasy stuff on your nose, Saki?

Liete: And what is that curious odour?

Milda: Yeah, smells like y'all been smoking Laine kippers in here!

_Everybody looks at Nana and Saki, who have the grace to look embarrassed _

Saki:*hollow laughter* Shall we start this party or what?

Milda: Going by the smell, I'd say you already did...

_Meanwhile:_

Darlin: Hmmm...Naw, too frilly.

_Darlin is rooting around in Milda's wardrobe. Occasionally he will straighten up and examine article of clothing, before tossing it aside_

Darlin: Now this is nice. Didn't it used to belong to Milda's maw? Ah, but its a mite floral for my taste...  
_Darlin rummages a little deeper, until:_

Darlin: Perfect. I just looooove the colour...

_Darlin holds up a long, red cotton dress. It looks ridiculously thin for a cold climate such as Laine's, but when you consider what the female populace of Laine normally wear, this probably counts as winter clothing..._

Darlin: Thank the spirits that momma used to shop at the hefty ladies department. This'd never fit any other how...

_Darlin shuts the curtains and struggles into the dress. Its a fight that goes right to the wire, but eventually he stands victorious in front of the mirror_

Darlin: Perhaps a little *gasp* snug, but it'll do. Now to slap on some of the ol' war paint...

_Later, Back in the cupboard_

Justin: *whispers* I think my legs have gone to sleep...  
Rapp: Shut up! Things are just starting to get interesting!

_And indeed they were. The cheap but potent wine was flowing freely and all the girls were drunk, especially Mio (who had a head start on everyone else) and Liete (who was unaccustomed to alcohol and had therefore never developed any tolerance to it)_

Mio: N' thish ish called "The Wriggler". Just switch 't on like thish n' n' n' away you go! *Damp giggle*

_The thing in her hand buzzed and rotated. As she pretended to pick her nose with the device there were a was a few seconds of silence until the enormity (and indeed hilarity) of the joke sank in and elicited the appropriate gale of giggles from the other women_

Justin: People will laugh at anything when they're drunk! They're acting like a bunch of little kids!

Rapp: *sniggers* She was picking her nose with it! Aww man, that's just so funny!

_Milda holds up a particularly repulsive looking item_

Milda: What're all these knobbly bits fer? Looks like a de-formed sea shell!

Nana: Probably so it looks like what it ends up smelling like! Hahaha!

_More laughter ensues_

Liete: I must say, I fail to understand the purpose of these... *Holds up a complicated metal and plastic device*

Feena: Those are called nipple clamps. Pain concentrates the mind, helping you totally focus on the erotic sensations from your partner. Its a really mind blowing experience...*Wistful sigh*

Rapp: Woah! Juss, you dark horse you!  
Justin: *mouth hanging open* I have no idea where that came from! Has Feena been keeping secrets from me!?

_Meanwhile, Back at the ranch-Uh, I mean Milda's House:_

Darlin: Lessee now...Makeup?...Check!...clothes...check!...purse...check! I'm all set!

_Someone outside pips their horn_

Darlin: I'm coming already! Hang on a minute there, Mullen!

_Mullen is sitting outside the house in his kite, waiting impatiently. He is wearing something complicated, chiefly consisting of leather and chains. The word "MASTER" is printed on his chest in bright green letters. The bondage gear doesn't really suit him, but he is wearing it totally unselfconsciously. When Darlin walks out the house he sees what Mullen is wearing and hesitates for a few seconds._

Darlin:Y'all know I ain't exactly comfy around leather, Mullen...  
Mullen: Yes? Well I "ain't exactly comfy"with homosexuals. Get in the damn kite, Darlin.  
Darlin: Watch you mouth boy! It'd be a shame if _Leen_ found out what you get up to at weekends, wouldn't it? I ain't no faggot, all right?  
Mullen: Sure, and I'm not a serial murderer. So I like to kill a people every now and then, but who doesn't?  
Darlin: *scowling* Just shut up and drive, blonde boy...

_Back at The Sargeants apartment once again, and things are livelier than ever. Everybody is really having a good time, with the possible exception of Justin, who is getting more and more concerned about Feena..._

Feena: What do you guys think? Does it suit me?

_Feena is wearing a rubber catsuit, with a knotted turticamel-hide Cat o' Nine Tails hanging from a loop at her waist. Justin has to admit she looks gorgeous in it, but this is totally out of character for her..._

Liete: So how do these work?

_Liete is holding up a pair of panties. Protruding from the front is 9 inches of latex, roughly cylindrical and tapering to a rounded off point. A similar piece of latex is inside the panties. Nana glances meaningfully at Saki_

Nana: Why don't we give her a "demonstration", Saki?  
Saki: *broad smile* Yes, lets...  
Liete: That would be lovely.

_Nana and Saki each take hold of one of Liete's hands, and start leading her towards the bedroom_

Liete: Why are we going into your bedroom for this demonstration?  
Saki: We...um, need plenty of space?  
Liete: Really? Then I suppose that's okay.

_The three ladies go into the bedroom. Nana closes the door behind them, chuckling quietly to herself..._

Milda: Y'all think we oughta do something? *Gestures with a thumb at the door behind her*

Feena: Bah. Screw her, the stuck up bitch has it coming

Milda: She will in a couple of minutes, anyways! Haw haw haw!

_Cue another giggling fit_

Justin: Whats the matter with Feena? She never talked about Liete like that in front of me...

_Justin turns to look at Rapp, and his jaw drops. He is shaking uncontrollably, and his face is almost scarlet. A vein is throbbing at his temple, and his lips are pressed together so tight they have gone white. For a minute, Justin thinks he is about to explode. It takes a while to realize he is desperately trying to avoid laughing_

Justin: *whispers* Shhh! Calm down, Rapp! Do you want us to get caught?  
Rapp: *whispers* sorry Juss, but I cant help it! This is so freaking funny!  
Justin: *whispers* Just be quiet will you?

_Milda has spotted the DonkyDong lying on the floor. She bends over and picks it up, and then examines it with a critical eye_

Mio: Well? What d'ya think?  
Milda: *sniffs* Well, I suppose its all right for most people, but its nothing compared to my Darlin'  
Feena: But that things 13" long! Geez, how big is Darlin?  
Milda: Y'all hang on a sec, I think I saw something...

_Milda rummages around in the pile of "things", before holding up an especially long one_

Justin: *mouth hanging open* That must be 15" long!  
Rapp: Hee Hee Hee!

Milda: How 'bout you Feena? Hows Justy boy stack up?  
Feena: Hang on a second...like this!

*_Feena is holding up a plastic penis approximately 5" long and waving it about cheerfully. Justin's mouth hangs open so far his jaw is nearly touching his ribs. Rapp has clamped both hands over his mouth, and tears are running down his face as he fights to prevent any laughter coming out_*

Justin: I can't believe Feena would talk about me like that...

_Screams of excitement and moans of pleasure start coming through the bedroom wall. Everybody can hear Liete saying "Oh yes! I can *moan* definitely see what *gasp* the purpose of these is nooooooow!!!"_

*_Rapp is now desperately pinching his thighs and turning purple, desperately trying not to make any noise. Justin glances at him, and prays he has a little self contro_l*

Feena: What about You, Mio?   
Milda: Yeah, Y'all gonna show us what your last guy was like?

*_Mio reaches into the pile and withdraws a small, grey something, 2 inches in length. It is a butt plug, smooth and narrow.Mio balances it on her own palm_*

Mio: It wa' jusht a teenshy bit shorter th'n thish...

*All three girls laugh*

Milda: You can't be serious...  
Feena : Whats the guy's name?

*_Mio leans forward, and looks over her shoulder theatrically. The other two girls lean closer too. Mio whispers a name, but due to her extreme drunkenness Mio was unable to judge how loud she was speaking, and the spies in the cupboard clearly heard her say one mans name_:*

Mio: Mullen...

*_That did it. Rapp couldn't help himself. He roared with laughter, gasping and sniggering. He thumped on the cupboard door, which burst open and sent them both sprawling onto the floor. Rapp carried on roaring with laughter, not noticing or caring about their loss of concealment. Tears roll down his face. Justin watches in horror as the ladies automatically reach for their weapons, and then see what has happened. Angrily, they stalk over to where they lay_.*

Feena: Justin! What are you doing here! You were spying on me?  
Justin: I-  
Feena: I thought you trusted me! Damn you Justin! *Runs off crying and slams the door behind her*

Milda: I don't like little boys spying on me *cracks knuckles loudly*

*_The door opens and in walk Nana, Saki and Liete, wearing smiles and very little else. These smiles fade when the see who is standing there_*

Liete: What are these gentlemen doing here?  
Milda: These boys decided to crash our party. They been spying on us!  
Nana: They WHAT!?  
Saki: Those bastards!  
Mio: Letsh get 'm. 

*_They fan out into a circle cutting off any escape for Justin and Rapp. Rapp raises his hands in a calming gesture_*  
  
Rapp: C'mon, don't do anything you'd regret. I don't believe in hitting ladies...

Milda: Ya hit me once...  
Nana: Yeah, and you hit me, Saki and Mio before...  
Rapp: Yeah, like I said. I don't believe in hitting *ladies*  
Justin: *gulp* Thats done it...

*_Rapp and Justin feel the wall touch there back. There is nowhere left to go. The women are glaring at them, especially Milda and the Sargeants. They pounce on them, and Rapp and Justin are dragged onto the floor and surrounded*_

.....................

*_Justin opens his eyes and sees stars. He is lying in the street, and it is cold. His chest is sore too. He looks down and screams. He is wearing a pair of edible panties, that were so tight they went right up his ass crack. There was a clamp on both nipples, linked to a chain. The chain goes down between his legs, mercifully past his genitalia. Instead, they are connected to a set of ankle shackles. He also appears to be wearing silk stockings with fluffy pink garters and a red nylon suspender belt. He struggles into a sitting position, yelping when movement of his legs tugs on the chain to the nipple clamps. He tries to remove them, and realizes his hands are fastened behind his back with a pair of handcuffs. Then he sees Rapp.*_

_Rapp is clad in a rubber bondage suit. It is covered in chains, and looks very uncomfortable. It is skin tight. Accross the chest is the word "Slave"is written in large green letters. His wrists and ankles have been chained together, and have been attached to a lamppost. A bondage gag is wrapped around his head, making him unable to speak. Justin cautiously makes his way over._

Justin: Are you all right?  
Rapp: Mmph mph *mmmmph* mmph?!  
Justin *takes gag out of Rapps mouth* Are you okay?  
Rapp: Like I said? Do I look ok!? Get me out of here...  
Justin: I cant do anything like this. I'll go home, get my chain cutters and nobody will ever know. Wait here...  
Rapp: Am I going anywhere? And hurry up! Those bitches shoved one of those things right up my-mmph!

*_Justin hastily reapplies the gag and heads home, the tent he shares with Feena. He opens the flap carefully. There is a cough behind him. It is Feena, carrying a candle_*

Feena: Justin!  
Justin: Feena, I can explain-  
Feena: Don't bother!  
Justin: But-  
Feena: Now I see why you were spying on me! You were trying to find out what I like in bed! That is so sweet! And you know? *Walks towards him and kisses him* I just _love_ a man in nipple clamps...*Blows out the candle*

*_Rapp is cold and bored. His arms and legs have gone to sleep, and the bondage suit is already chafing him. Suddenly a shadow looms over him_*

Rapp: Mph? Translation: "Is that you, Justin?"  
Darlin: Well now, fancy seeing you here, and dressed like this! I didn't know you were into these parties!

*_Rapp sees what Darlin is wearing, and his eyes slam open wide in horror_*

Darlin: Whatdyathink? Should we take him with us?

Mullen: Yes, I've been looking for a new slave...

*_Rapp sees what Mullen is wearing, and starts yelling into his gag_*

Darlin: Look, he's all excited. Don't worry, Mullen will take *reaaal* good care of ya! Haw Haw!

*_Darlin reaches down, snaps the chain around the lamppost as though it was cotton candy, and slings Rapp over his shoulder. Rapp kicks and struggles as much as possible with the restricted movement, but it is futile. After a while he stops struggling and his head sags. Then he raises it and shrugs. He smiles to himself as they push open the door, and Darlin carries him into a house at the edge of town_*

THE END! 


End file.
